User talk:Artimas Hunter
Q: Which of meh stories is the bestest? :D New Generation! Kittypets Series! Never Knew! Songfic! Clans of Two Worlds! Wish Series! Stand Alone! (Feathertail's Death, War of the 3, ect..) Other! (Tell me below please! Thanks!) La Archives Archive 1 | Archive 2 Done! Done archiving :) Clean now HiddensunTaken Over... 17:11, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Happy to help :) HiddensunTaken Over... 17:24, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I'm really tryign to be, even thought Im not on as I used to.HiddensunTaken Over... 17:33, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Thankssssssssssss!!!HiddensunTaken Over... 17:38, July 12, 2010 (UTC) lol -goes to living nightmare- HiddensunTaken Over... 17:43, July 12, 2010 (UTC lolz!!! HiddensunTaken Over... 17:51, July 12, 2010 (UTC) G2g byebye!HiddensunTaken Over... 17:56, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I've finished Chapters 3, 4, and 5 today of Surprises In Every Clan! If you want you can check it out. And could you tell me what you think of it on my talk page? Thanks! [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 20:13, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I figured I'd mix it up a bit. lol! [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 21:25, July 12, 2010 (UTC) hey Arti, if you know how, how do you make the voting tables on blogs and stuff?TawnypeltloverI shall rule the world in my awesomeness! 20:12, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah how do you make them on stuff?TawnypeltloverI shall rule the world in my awesomeness! 20:18, July 13, 2010 (UTC) k, thanks! I'll message you if I need more helpTawnypeltloverI shall rule the world in my awesomeness! 20:31, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey, The poll is showing, but it's messing up. Could you help me with it? The question and answers are up there, but there is an extra voting dot in between each of them..... X( TawnypeltloverI shall rule the world in my awesomeness! 20:42, July 13, 2010 (UTC) I finished chapters 6 and 7! And I'm going to do chapter 8 and maybe 9 today too! [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 18:26, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Lol, sorry got the message too late. Hiddensun★It's Another World...☆ 14:51, July 15, 2010 (UTC) coool. wanna go on now?Hiddensun★It's Another World...☆ 14:53, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Yep. I came back last night, look at my vacation blog! :D Airplanes in the Night sky are Shooting Stars...I could really use a wish right now... Honey, I'm home! Hey! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH. xD [[User:Forestpaw13|''' Forest ]] talk blog 13:56, July 17, 2010 (UTC) LOL. IRC? [[User:Forestpaw13| Forest ]] talk blog 14:02, July 17, 2010 (UTC) hiya im jenny i was wondering when you write an article how do you put who its by?? Thx that helps I wrote TigerXDove read it if you like :) Jenny-believer in LionXHeather LionXCinder DoveXTiger IvyXHawk GrayXsilver BlueXOak LeafXcrow 15:18, July 17, 2010 (UTC) I finished Surprises In Every Clan!!!!!! I'm so happy!!! =) [[User:Riverpelt|'''RiverandAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 16:31, July 17, 2010 (UTC) OMG Hai! Lotsa stuff to tell you. IRC? [[User:Forestpaw13|''' Forest ]] talk blog 15:05, July 18, 2010 (UTC) awedsome user pagey thing... Hey, arti, you know how you have that pink box with all those different pages to click on your user page? Well, if you have time, could you tell me how to make one for my user page or help me make one? Thx! Me is misty!Rawr! Omg, thx SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much arti! =D--Me is misty!Rawr! arti, I made u something!!!!!! Look! I drew it on a index card. Soory about the hand. I took a pic of it with my com cameraLike it.--Me is misty!Rawr! ur welcome!!!!!!=D--Me is misty!Rawr! Hola Like the title says, Hola. [[User:Forestpaw13| Foreststar ]] talk blog 00:31, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Im on MC, but no Im not in Surge, XDDD, that was like WEEKS ago. Airplanes in the Night sky are Shooting Stars...I could really use a wish right now... No I didn't join, wanna rp on DC now? Airplanes in the Night sky are Shooting Stars...I could really use a wish right now... Thx arti. And I would luv it if i could be dep--In my imagination candy rains from the sky...But I'm not obsessed with candy.Seriously U r sooo nice!In my imagination candy rains from the sky...But I'm not obsessed with candy.Seriously =)In my imagination candy rains from the sky...But I'm not obsessed with candy.Seriously Foresty after surgery Well. I slept and vomited and slept some more all night, and I couldn't eat anything thanks to sleepy medicine. :( But I came home today, ate half a pizza, some breadsticks, drank a milkshake, and now I am going to have dinner, and I CAN'T WAIT. But, seriously, as soon as I arrived home... the garage ceiling decided to collapse in on itself because it was too weak for the couple hundred gallons of water my laundry machine threw up. xD Now my neck is stiff, and apparently they shoved a tube down my throat so I could breathe (?), so I have a sore throat, too. xD But thanks for checking up on me! I'm home and safe and I have a cool pillow. So life is good. :) [[User:Forestpaw13| Foreststar ]] talk blog 22:12, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Have fun at dinner, and I'll try and stay on. But I'm exhausted and my back is killing me (don't ask, I have no idea, lolz). I'll get a cool pillow and try and be back, but if I don't, please attempt to have fun this weekend with your 7 cousins. I have 16 older cousins, and when they're not bossing me around they're loads of fun. [[User:Forestpaw13| Foreststar ]] talk blog 22:23, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Nom. I'm back. Small dinner, I think I ate too much lunch/breakfast/other stuff. lolz. I'm on FreeClan with Wetty (as Freepaw, xD). [[User:Forestpaw13| Foreststar ]] talk blog 00:03, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi! =) Hey Arti!! Guess what? I'm done with the prologue and Chapter 1 of The Untold Secrets! So what's up? [[User:Riverpelt|'''RiverandAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 23:56, July 24, 2010 (UTC) YOU'RE BACK! [[User:Forestpaw13|''' Foreststar ]] talk blog 19:28, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey. FreeClan? Also, read my blog. [[User:Forestpaw13| Foreststar ]] talk blog 17:50, July 28, 2010 (UTC) HI! [[User:Forestpaw13| Foreststar ]] talk blog 23:39, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Kay. :) I'll write [[]Breaking the Rules]]. :) *loves Standards* [[User:Forestpaw13| Foreststar ]] talk blog 23:45, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Heeeeeelo? Are you up to mah crazyness on the IRC? - Oakpaw (BUAHAHHA I did not sign in.) Hola '*hides at the "boo"* Hola. I love the apprentices. :) And there's nothing better to do other than write "Breaking the Rules". xD [[User:Forestpaw13| Foreststar ]] talk blog 00:06, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Organizing room = boring. *hugs wiki and Freepaw to heart* [[User:Forestpaw13| Foreststar ]] talk blog 00:13, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I just heard a cry of pain outside! :O It's my neighbor, he was hit in the face with a Whiffle Ball. Wiffle. Whifle. IDK. xD [[User:Forestpaw13| Foreststar ]] talk blog 00:25, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Kay. Wanna RP something? [[User:Forestpaw13| Foreststar ]] talk blog 00:29, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Freepaw just caught ten fish to add to his two, and there's no other cats around. xD [[User:Forestpaw13| Foreststar ]] talk blog 00:38, July 29, 2010 (UTC) But I have to go. Whoops, sorry! :( Read Standards! [[User:Forestpaw13| Foreststar ]] talk blog 00:39, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Have you read One World? Airplanes in the Night sky are Shooting Stars...I could really use a wish right now... Yep I wrote more of it, Im almost done with set two Airplanes in the Night sky are Shooting Stars...I could really use a wish right now... What a coincidence Lol, just as I was done making a blog about the next book, I got your message. So yes, there is going to be a next book. I know the main story-plot, but I still need to fill it in with dialogue and minor events. Sandwich989 01:13, July 30, 2010 (UTC) You need to get on MC. xD If you're on. If you're not, well, GET ON. xD [[User:Forestpaw13| Foreststar ]] talk blog 00:00, July 31, 2010 (UTC) New Generation I just read your story, and, believe me, you have me laughing out of my wits. That story is just gold C: The heroes are loveable, there are a heck lot of funny parts... Keep on writin'! [[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift :)]] 01:25, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Arti, I haven't added Bramblepath yet, but I will tomorrow my time, so you can post whenever, ok? BTW, you will need to post quite often((once every two weeks or so)) otherwise it is really annoying for everyone else who goes on all the time, because we have all these cats cluttering up the Clan who don't post. Like a few weeks ago, every single warrior had an apprentice, and half of the apprentices didn't post... so that is just a waste, but I am really really sorry that I haven't added you yet, just I was on holiday, and now I've been diagnosed with chronic fatigue so being active is kind of hard at the mo ((I think this typing is the most moving I've done all day, LOL)) but yeah. Thankee Arti! :-D [[User:Zaffie|'n arwraidd]][[User talk:Zaffie|''' aflwydda']] 06:26, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Artiiiiiii, there is another problem... we have a Bramblethorn already in the Clan, and we don't usually have cats with the same first part of their name. Can you think of anything else? Pleeeeease? Otherwise I can get rid of Bramblethorn, cos I play him, and I guess I do have too many characters, but that would be kind of sad. :-( But if you don't want to change the name then I will do that, ok? Reply as soon as possible! ASAP!!!! [[User:Zaffie|n arwraidd']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' aflwydda']] 22:22, July 31, 2010 (UTC) IRC. Now. Or else. xD [[User:Forestpaw13|' Forestheart ]] talk blog 23:13, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Ok, that's fine Arti. Still the same description and everything? I'll do it sometime today, k? I is busy continuing RoE. YAYZEZ!!! [[User:Zaffie|'n arwraidd']][[User talk:Zaffie|' aflwydda']] 23:16, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Want to go on the IRC? [[User:Forestpaw13|' Forestheart ]] talk blog 15:00, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Ruh roh yeah, I read that AFTER I posted it. What is the story stop?AuriBear 01:49, August 3, 2010 (UTC) *huggles* Merci! Haha, I've saved it onto my computer so if they delete it I can just put it back up. That sounds good. How often do they do that? Really? I'm so glad! I worry when I don't get feedback after a while that I'm rambling on too much and people have lost interest. Thank you! :DAuriBear 02:36, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I think I've got the jest of it now. Thank you so much, it means a lot to me. :) Auri 06:47, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Arti! :D ahh I just got on and saw you on the IRC, then you poofed. Are you still on? I wanna chat! -Oakfeather :D Yer welcome :3 And yesssshhh of course. I love Bramblepaw. She's so cool xD [[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift :)]] 21:24, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Windclan Um... can't really think of one... hmm... this might take awhile but can you give me what I have to basicly write? [[User:Poppyshadow|'Blaze']] I have my freedom! Finally! ¬_¬ 21:25, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh, well I'll let you know that you're very hip-o-relatable xD <-- Shane Dawson [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 21:32, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh okay. Poppypaw is a shy she-cat but likes to be around fun, loud people. Is a fast learner and loves to laugh. (even if it is an awkard slilence! Awkard turtle!!) And I don't mind who me mentor is. [[User:Poppyshadow|'Blaze']] I have my freedom! Finally! ¬_¬ 21:41, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I feel sad now cause you are gone, I sorry but now Sunpaw is dead cause you made him. Im on the IRC if you're still here Airplanes in the Night sky are Shooting Stars...I could really use a wish right now... What do you mean? I don't hate you! What did you take so seriously that made you think I hate you? --BravestarEnd = Beginning 23:32, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: You Have Been Chosen..... Yeah, my name is Cloverfang. And would a description be, funny, creative, joyful, optomistic? Cause if that would work that that should be my description. Thanks! Clover 19:11, August 4, 2010 (UTC) New Generation! Is Awesome! Hi Arti! I read your series New Generation and I gotta say it is awesome! I seriously cried when Raincloud killed Dusksky and Bramblestar killed Raincloud. It ended well though. You need to keep writing! Don't let the Epic Duck eat Bramblestar! :) Oh, and why do you think the name Heartkit is gross? It was my kit name. *sniffs* KIDDING!! Yeah, I can see why you might think it's gross, but it can be cool too, right? :) [[User:Heartsky|'Heartsky']]Yay! My brother Smooth-head is coming!:) 03:11, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Me. Wetty. IRC. xD [[User:Forestpaw13|''' Forestheart ]] talk blog 14:41, August 5, 2010 (UTC) thats cool. Soory I haven't been on- at sleepaway camp.Check out the awesomeness of my LAME siggy! 23:50, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Cool! Thanks! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'''Smudge]]A cat like no other… 11:00, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Friends series I just realized something about your series. Wouldn't Tawnypelt fit the Monica part better, since she actually is Brambleclaw's sister? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudge']]A cat like no other… 12:28, August 6, 2010 (UTC) IRC. xDDDDD [[User:Forestpaw13|''' Forestheart ]] talk blog 16:38, August 6, 2010 (UTC) All I have to say is since school I have A LOT to go through, I was already gonna posepone it until August 14th, I got a project from Venture (The gifted SMART people program, for creativity I do once a week instead of real school) on wolves I gotta do and I think I'll be done by this weekend. But anyways, I just got home and wanna go on Mysticalwolves, and Irc? Airplanes in the Night sky are Shooting Stars...I could really use a wish right now... Hey, I am Aquamarine1212, and I am reading your stories in the New Generation Series, and they are awesome! I made a picture of Mossnight, I thought that maybe if you did allegancies or something you could use it. I didn't know what color her eyes were, but i gussed they'd be green. Let me know if i should change them. Here ya go! [[User:Aquamarine1212|'''Lakeclan]]Battles Approaching… 20:15, August 6, 2010 (UTC) (P.S- Where is Scarshade's scar? On her shoulder?) I LIKE THAT KITTY!!!!! WesleyMy lover..........I miss him so much............ 20:16, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: (S) - Yeah, me too. I think it could've happened. Also, it's very cute! Question: In a story I'm writing, I need a reason for a character who was formerly evil to know how to act like a kit. Ideas? Mosswhisker & Steatlhfire 20:26, August 6, 2010 (UTC) (S) - Thanks! At the moment, I think it's to stop himself being hated and rejected and killed. Plus everybody already thinks they're a kit. They don't want to be evil anymore, although their skills that they learned while being evil will come in handy later... Mosswhisker & Steatlhfire 20:36, August 6, 2010 (UTC) (S) - Actually, I haven't finished it yet, but I've referred to it as Code Name: Blackbird on my blog. It's set mostly during Firestar's Quest, back in the forest, but not in the Clans, and we've seen one of the characters before... Mosswhisker & Steatlhfire 20:41, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I also made Brightshadow! Here you go, and I'm glad you liked Mossnight! [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 20:42, August 6, 2010 (UTC) (S) - You can sort of get an idea from Black Death. All right, huge spoiler, but it goes slightly differently, and I'm mixing in an evil character that Moss described as Hitler mixed with Tigerstar. Plus some other ones. (evil grin) Mosswhisker & Steatlhfire 20:47, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I'll make the others soon, i got to get off now. Oh, and you said Raincloud was a gray spotted she-cat, what is the rest of her pelt? (the part that isn't the spots, the main color) [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 21:04, August 6, 2010 (UTC) yeah, I'm bak now. Ready to read and write!Check out the awesomeness of my LAME siggy! 22:20, August 6, 2010 (UTC lol lol lol lol lol lol lol! Poppyshadow was my apprentice on the roleplay site where I was Mistysun! I would mentoring her....memoriesCheck out the awesomeness of my LAME siggy! 23:13, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I made Scarshade! Agian, should i change her eyes? I am having a load of fun making these! [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 02:43, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Here's Raincloud! I am almost done, Just Leopardheart and Bramblepath! Hope you like Raincloud! [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 03:09, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Leopardheart! Ta da! Now only Bramblepath left! When you said a ringed tail, you meant black rings, right? I hope so, if not, send me a message immediatly. Hope you like Leopardheart! Agian, tell me if i should change the eyes. [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 03:27, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Here is Bramblepath! I didn't know what you meant by ringed, first i thought of a ring tailed lemur, but i thought maybe the rings would be brown. Post the one that is right. I thought her eyes would be amber, so thats how i made her. Tell me if i should change them. Bye! [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 03:48, August 7, 2010 (UTC) (S) - Yes, yes they are. And within 10 years, (give or take a decade), I should have it up. And the first one of the other one. Although this one might become a series too... (my siggie is broken) clans yeah, okay...Check out the awesomeness of my LAME siggy! 13:54, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Story Adoption Hey Arti!! I just went to teh story adoption page and made it official that you can have WBTO.Hiddensun★It's Another World...☆ 15:26, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Okayzz kk, sorry if im late, at camp for 2 weeks WITHOUT TEH INTERNET! GASP! So, just returned. WINDCLAN IS THE BEST! (besides OneSTAR, hate him. like, a lot). Name: Leopardpath Description: Orange classic tabby with warm amber eyes and white paws and tail tip. Personality: Kind, quite cat that tries to be nice to everybody, but still defends her clan with honor. History: Actually, Leopardpath was born a half-clan cat, her father ShadowClan. That fact's kept quiet, though. She's shown that she belongs in WindClan, though. kk, done! C ya! --[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 17:09, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey, here are my ideas for New Generation Series: 1. Whenever they see a pinata, their heads turn into mushrooms for 20 sec.! LOL!!! (this one is silly, as you can tell!) 2. Say, "Ear Power!" and ears grow huge and become drills, can drill through anything! LOL!!! (Another silly one!) 3. They can destroy butterflies! (SlLLY!!) 4. If a something hits them the thing crushes, but the cat is unharmed!! (That actually might work!) [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 23:29, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :) I'm sorry about the stress... you want to talk about it on the IRC? I'm all ears. Also, Forestheart is kinda sad and lonely and in need of love on MC. :) [[User:Forestpaw13|''' Forestheart ]] talk blog 23:53, August 8, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Topic says it all. 15:47, August 9, 2010 (UTC) k. 15:54, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yus, I be puttin' Seeking Light up for adoption, along with four others I hardly even started. ^^ I just don't have time to update those stories anymore, so I'm hoping someone else will take over and finish them. :P [[User:Shigura|'''Squall Leonhart ]]"M a y b e . I ' m . a . L i o n .x" 16:48, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. :) I'll probably start working on Starkeeper now that I got all those other fictions off my back, though. Man, I've mean meaning to write that for two months now. o.o See, this is what happens when I get obsessed with Final Fantasy. More specifically, Squall Leonhart from Final Fantasy. -Pokes signature- xD [[User:Shigura|'Squall Leonhart' ]]"M a y b e . I ' m . a . L i o n .x" 16:56, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Let's go on wolves for a bit, also both ircs Airplanes in the Night sky are Shooting Stars...I could really use a wish right now... no problem!! you're an awesome writter, i bet it'll be great!!SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD '''20:39, August 9, 2010 (UTC) a partyy?? yayz lolz ill join both Xd SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD 20:46, August 9, 2010 (UTC) xD Thanks. There's an IRC partay. [[Standards (Series)|'''Freedom]]in the forest 14:35, August 10, 2010 (UTC) What gender areShiningkit, Dappledkit and Cloudykit? Tell me as soon as possible. Pleasey! [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 16:12, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Haha, yeah. ^^ I've been trying to get on lately, though. ^^ [[User:Shigura|'Squall Leonhart' ]]"M a y b e . I ' m . a . L i o n .x" 22:46, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: WindClan I would like my warrior name to be Rosefurze. It sounds weird, I know, but in RRL, furze means leaf. My catscription: Sweet, shy, reddish pinkish shecat with dark blue eyes. No I don't really care which of you is my mentor... you're all great people! :D Good bye, sweet Rosie. May you rest in peace. 20:18, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I made Shiningkit! I took a guess on the eyes, tell me if they should be changed. [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 23:05, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Dappledkit! Does she look O.K? Should i change the eyes? [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 23:30, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Cloudykit! (dum dum dum duuuum!) Looks good, eh? Agian, should i change the eyes? [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 23:37, August 10, 2010 (UTC) IRC I forget how to get to it whats the URL? SandleGregxSara forever 14:44, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:RoseStar Sure! Now, I feel like Sandstorm, mentoring Sorrelpaw! RosePAW now seems energetic! =) --[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 18:35, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey! IRC? FC? [[Standards (Series)|'Freedom']]in the forest 20:33, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Um, Arti? How exactly does mentoring work? Like, do I guide my apprentice, and how? I'm a little confused about it. Unlike her cat's written personality, she seems not shy, but spirited, debating topics with what she believes (no, I'm not just talking about the whole religion thing she stirred up)--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 03:04, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I wish we had an elder, so, like, i could order her to check him/her for ticks. =D haha! So, i told her to um, discuss purple ponies, you know... they're quite lavender.--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 14:41, August 12, 2010 (UTC) thankses! Yeah, punishments are in order. Hmm, how bout you discuss it with the leaders of other clans? --[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 15:21, August 12, 2010 (UTC) K, bye Arti! (btw, do we have a medicine cat?)--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 16:53, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, do we have anymore users who want to be WindClan, who have medicine-cat like thingies? Or any user who hasn't applied for a clan, yet still seems like a Medicine cat?--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 18:48, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, Shiney might be okay, but she's no angel at home, that's for sure! Hmm, but aren't Deputies/Leaders a little like Medicine cats? Advice and peacekeepers (hunger games ref! =D) --[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 00:30, August 13, 2010 (UTC) 12 more days til MOCKINGJAY! WOOTCOPTER! Yeah, hmm, that's weird, like the opposite of RP sites, where everybody is dying to work with herbs and get sent warnings from StarClan! =). Hmm, any user from our clan that seems like a peacekeeper? Mistysun? She could always give her apprentice to Cloverfang...--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 00:48, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Medicine Cat...ness Okay, if only my friend Ani was here- the sweetest, most patient person you will ever meet. Plus, loves the medicine cat stuff! =D. --[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 00:59, August 13, 2010 (UTC) alright, on my way to the blog. SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD '13:18, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Hola. [[Standards (Series)|'Freedom]]in the forest 14:45, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I would normally ask if you'd like to RP, but there's really no way to. Because Free/Soft and Forest/Bramble and Flurry are at the lake. xD [[Standards (Series)|'Freedom']]in the forest 14:52, August 13, 2010 (UTC) How 'bout all four? xD [[Standards (Series)|'Freedom']]in the forest 14:58, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Um... nothing happened with her. So I kind of killed her off. xD Not literally. But I can make her come around, if you like. [[Standards (Series)|'Freedom']]in the forest 15:07, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey Arti, where is Forest :(, I wanna do the lake thing, and im on the Irc Do do dooo NOT LISTENING!Wait...What were we talking about...? Splashpaw and Dusksky! here's splashpaw! I'm starting Dusksky now. [[User:Poppyshadow|'Blaze']] I have my freedom! Finally! ¬_¬ 19:48, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Here she is! hope you like the pics! [[User:Poppyshadow|'Blaze']] I have my freedom! Finally! ¬_¬ 21:25, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Amiga IRC, amiga? *begs* Por favor? [[Standards (Series)|'Freedom']]in the forest 14:25, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Shadeee Sorry she looks so fail xP Sunset 01:23, August 19, 2010 (UTC) xD thanks! Sunset 16:48, August 19, 2010 (UTC) yup. The code looks great, awesome job arti. And if anyone wants to edit it or change something, the have to comment on teh talk page first and not edit it right away. SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD '''13:31, August 20, 2010 (UTC) no problem :)SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD 13:41, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Fine Do do dooo NOT LISTENING!Wait...What were we talking about...? Artiiiiii... hai! Me and Icy are on the IRC talking about fun things and the great Clans (you know... LeopardClan. TigerClan. LionClan.) So, if you would like to help me defend the AWESOMENESS of LionClan, that would be awesome. [[Standards (Series)|'''Freedom]]in the forest 14:51, August 21, 2010 (UTC) WindClan You said there was a new Clan system, right? I LOVEE WindClan and I saw you were leader. How do I join??? BirchyI am a warrior at heart... 20:12, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Irc? I also re-did the main page and join page on MC. Kitteh Kitteh Kitty CatMeow CatZ really, really wants you on the IRC. js. [[Standards (Series)|'Freedom']]in the forest 20:19, August 22, 2010 (UTC) THX SO MUCH!!!ur SOOOO nice arti, really. ur awesome.Misty Listy Watermelon 01:42, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Can you go on IRC?? BirchyI am a warrior at heart... 13:41, August 23, 2010 (UTC) thx.Misty Listy Watermelon 13:43, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. I think I will approve it soon - It became very popular. SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD '20:21, August 25, 2010 (UTC) poll Checked other bcause theyr all awesome!!! I am back!Read my stories already! 21:55, August 28, 2010 (UTC) IRC... please... [[Bloody Horizon|'Blood]]in the forest 00:58, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Picture by Wetty You requested a picture, I believe you did want this :) Kitteh Kitteh Kitty CatMeow Yeah, you're right. I'll put it as featured above the actual featured story right now so it's also fair to other members. :) Thanks for telling me!SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD '''12:58, September 1, 2010 (UTC) oh and by the way, guess what? I just started reading teh hunger games and it's awesome so far!!!!SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD 13:03, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanksies! Thanks for suggesting Bramblepath and Raincloud for my series! My brain is pretty much fried for ideas for cat names so I appreciate it.[[User:Heartsky|'''Heartie]]I can fly cause I'm an airplane 03:46, September 4, 2010 (UTC) HAI! CHAAAT PLZ? Hai its Oakfeather! Can you chat nao? :P. (Plz reply here, i dun check my user talk page) Ignore Oakfeather. She has crossed the line, she even told me she refuses to stop doing pranks, I removed MtC from MC, and banned her from MC. Im sorry but this was for her good. The JadeAndThe Willow Wetty, just because she refuses to stop pranking, that's what you do? Anyways, hi Arti. =) IRC later? 14:26, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Icy: sure, Wetty, ok, but we can still be friends with her....idk, whatev. There's no one left I loveWill the Mockingjays stop for me? 15:50, September 5, 2010 (UTC) The Windy Clan Of The Moor Hallo, Bramblestar. We meet again... Birchyheart: Birchyheart is a sweet tortoiseshell she-cat with cream legs and brown toes. Her eyes are blue-green. She is kind and happy and she doesn't really like to take sides. She can be snappy sometimes, but it's only because someone's reallu upset her. She's very protective, and will fight until she dies. She's willing to give advice and teach others, too. BirchyI am a warrior at heart... 19:20, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, Bramblestar. BirchyI am a warrior at heart... 19:33, September 5, 2010 (UTC) WindClan (4evah) Here's Ferntail for u... Ferntail- pretty golden-brown she-cat with amber eyes. Gentle, but sharper than a rock when needed to be! She's loves her Clan and will do anything for it. Ferntail won't let any cat down and will help out. She's really friendly and will love to be your friend! Well..that's it really! Thanks for letting me be the med.cat for WindClan! GO WINDCLAN!!! -- 13:19, September 6, 2010 (UTC) HAAAAAAAAI Arti ish Oakfeather wit a picceh! :D Lol here is a picceh, enjoy! Oakstar 01:26, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Aw thanksies! I hope you don't mind how the stripes look. XD. Oakstar 06:48, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey Arti. Just wanted to tell you that the Seeking Light series have officially been adopted by you. Congrats!! SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD '16:35, September 12, 2010 (UTC) WindClan the Awesome!!! YES!! Finally!! I haven't had internet in forever, so sorry I didn't get back to you faster. Yay, I'm a WindClan Warrior! Um, about my personality, I don't know how people see me on this Wiki, so can you do my personality for me? Thank you so much! RainfireThe Scruffs' 19:44, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey Im back, I had a chunk load of homework today and TPL came over for a double sleepover, but Im back now! The JadeAndThe Willow ARTI! Haven't seen you in days, GET ON THE IRC. :) [[Bloody Horizon|'Blood]]in the forest 00:50, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Black Death (S) - :D I'm like, super, EPICALLY glad you read it! I mean, Moss read my stuff, and she said it was good and whatever, but you can never tell, with Moss. I was going to just have it be a shart story (fill in your own ending) but since everybody likes it so much, maybe I will write more! Hmm, should I use it as a lead in to Code Name Blackbird, or just freestyle? -.- 21:05, September 15, 2010 (UTC) (S) - (sobs) Everybody's...just so...NICE! (bawls) But thank you. A lot. (sniff, sniff) 21:54, September 15, 2010 (UTC) (S) - Hey, if you get the time, would you vote on my new poll? I am having serious writer's block. -.- (my siggie is broken and will not be fixed) (stabs self) (S) - On my user page, and don't worry about it. Moss is the only person I know who can get our siggie back to normal, and not only is she a lazy butt, but she showed me what was making it break before, and that's not it this time. So... yeah. :p Ur on! W00t! Wanna procrastinate with me? :) [[Raid|'Raids']]in the forest 22:05, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Present! :) Your Present! :) 01:02, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey. Wanna go on the IRC? I gotta do something real fast, but then I'm back. DONE WITH HW TODAY. xD [[Raid|'Raids']]in the forest 21:23, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey Arti, can you go on the IRC? I have important news. K.A.T.First Three Letters Of My Name Hiya Artskimo! Gimme charries for RoE2? Please? Here! [[User:Zaffie|''' ASH!!]][[User talk:Zaffie| She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!]] 01:41, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! himy names brandon or bloodstar18 im also an warriors wiki my bloodclan is diffrent than the one in the books the other clans r dreamclan windclan and darkclan how u like my stories im friends with TheBlindApprentice on the Warriors wiki RE HI well im not done yet but it will be super cool did u leave for today or for ever and if forever why and r u a boy or a girl im a boy Sorry sorry i was up late and tired and was running out of ideas also can you make me a siggie i would like it to be crimson on blood and silver on star thank you Hey Arti, I'm kinda sick of some people editing my Jade and Willow story, Unregistered Contributers keep adding onto it and one just changed some of the names. Could you keep a watch out for people who just add on and compare my edit to theirs? Thanks! K.A.T.First Three Letters Of My Name Perfect yes i love it its perfet but how do i use it Arti wins at life!! Just deleted a message from anonymus user, but I can remember what it said if you need to use it for evidence. Or you can just change my edit back, that works too. Anyhoo, ignore the sucker! If you want, I can set my charging rhinos on them? I love my siggie in massive amounts. It gives me a warm fuzzy feeling every time I look at it. Yayskimo! Oh yeah, and while I'm here, I have started RoE2! It's gonna be really epically awesomised, so make sure you read it. [[User:Zaffie| ASH!!]][[User talk:Zaffie| She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!]] 06:58, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I have been inactive... T.T Hi, Arti! I see what happened at MC! I'm sorry I wasn't there to RP at the time... Please forgive me. =( How have you been? I hope you've been awesome! =D --BravestarEnd = Beginning 00:05, September 28, 2010 (UTC) 'Ello Heyooo. I know you're away- but I just became a b'crat (as did Sunny). I just wanted to let you know- you're a rollbacker now. :) You were promised the rights, why not give them to you? You deserve them. So... hope you have fun camping! I'll just sit here... alone... working on my English project. If you have any questions about anything (and I'm sure you'll see soon), ask Sunny or Icy, as they were there. Or me, if I happen to be around (most likely not, as I'm grounded xD). Have fun, don't abuse the rights, blah blah blah... xD ~[[Raid|'''Raids]]in the forest 00:26, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I am... *Geometrically confused - you can guess why. *In pain - had two shots yesterday. *Content - Life is good. *Stressed - Homework. And I'm grounded. *Just plain confused - Ahh. *Annoyed - For the same reason as above. Ahh. *Happy - You're back! ~[[Raid|'Raids']]in the forest 19:55, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Came on for a bit longer- you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'? [[Raid|'Raids']]in the forest 22:17, September 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: Heyo! LOL Yeah, we should name them! What do they look like? 'Cause I was thinking Cherrykit and Heartkit? IDK... XD I like Cherrykit alot though. Camp sounds fun! ^^ I hasn't been camping in awhile.. T.T Random: I just learned a new face symbol: oFTo F And T is the mouth! XD --BravestarEnd = Beginning 01:32, September 30, 2010 (UTC) heyo arti!! I saw you putting categories in your never knew saeries, so I was helpign a bti with teh she-cats :) just saying so you'de know XdSunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD 21:28, September 30, 2010 (UTC) oh I know what's wrong. When you go to an article, dont click edit, just go to teh buttom of teh page where it says categories and there shoudl be a butten named "Add category" you click it and type you category's name.SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD 22:22, September 30, 2010 (UTC) oh - wonder why thats happening. Ill helpt you with some stories :) SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD 22:27, September 30, 2010 (UTC) lol sorry doing hw. maybe when I'm done :) and npSunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD 22:31, September 30, 2010 (UTC) IRC acting up. Gonna try something else: wait a sec. :) [[Raid|'Raids']]in the forest 00:03, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Agh, it's not working. It's 'blocked.' [[Raid|'Raids']]in the forest 00:09, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Most likely, neither. Have fun the grand-'rents! [[Raid|'Raids']]in the forest 00:11, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Warriors Idol I have some things for you: a question and 4 suggestions. 1, a question, although I'm sure I think I know the answer. When do we post the songs? Can I post it now or on Friday (which I'm sure I won't be around at)? 2, a suggestion. We should have a special thing to label the songfics entered. I've come up with one. It has warriors idol, the number of the warriors idol (like, the season), and the round. For example: WARRIORS IDOL (1) - ROUND 1 We can use it to label our songfics in the songfic series and put at the top of the page, so they can still be part of the wiki when they're done being judged. :) Take a look at my section of the songfic series if you want to see what it looks like. 3, a suggestion. Whoever won should be a judge the next season so they can't win twice in a row. Otherwise, one person could be a real threat, and everyone else won't think it's unfair. This way, the winner still can participate without making everyone mad. Also, I think an admin should be a judge in all seasons, to ensure fairness. I'm sure you can see why. 4, a suggestion. We should have a page with all the winners and the songs they chose each round, so users looking to win can take a look at what they did for a mere example. 5, a suggestion. How will we know what songs are being chosen? It says very clearly in the rules that two users can't use the same song at the same time, but how would we know if we can't post the story? We should have a page/blog/forum for that. Also, I think we should make all of this in the wikia mainspace, and not underneath the Songfic series page. (Because now it's Songfic Series/Warriors Idol, but we can make it Warriors Fanfiction: Warriors Idol with all the things needed.) I hope you consider all this. xD I know it's a lot. [[Raid|'Raids']]in the forest 16:12, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Artistar! *dips head like a clan cat in OS* Hey! Do you think my apprentice is ready to be a warrior? Is there like a final assement quiz thing or something? What? QUESTIONS WITHOUT ANSWERS!!!! *hyperventilates*--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 17:09, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I was just thinking about the name Pinekit too!!! =D Great minds think alike! ;) LOL oFTo Is basically a HUGE SMILE. Like =D only with teeth. =P --BravestarEnd = Beginning 23:34, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! Those will be their names. =D And YESH MC. I'll be there for a bit. =) And BTW TTP has been updated... It's been awhile since I have written a FLASHBACK... ;) --BravestarEnd = Beginning 00:28, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok, will! Do we like, do a ceremony, like, "Rosepaw, from this day foward you shall be known as...."--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 00:35, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I think I'll be able to, just what time do you think you might be able to do it? My parents have put limits on the comp. recently, so I only have an hour. Let me know kk? =( Sorry. P.S. I hope you like cliffhangers, cause this chapter has a nice one. ;D --BravestarEnd = Beginning 00:35, October 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Re Alright then, I'll post my song and put it on the page. For the judges thing, if they won, they should be glad to judge. All you have to do is read each one and put a number on the talk page. Right? As for your request, sure, I'll try my best. It wasn't my idea, though. xD And Wetty's lives, there were some taken away. I think she's down to five, now. So... yeah. '*laughs* Don't worry, me and Sunny got it all. But thanks for all the reminders. :) [[Raid|'Raids']]in the forest 19:24, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey, uh, Arti? Gotta ask you this.... Hey Arti, I just wanted to tell you something. I think Icestorm is getting a little harsh. I mean, almost every blog comment she ,makes is saying like, shut up, and stuff like that. I know I shouldn't really be doing this, but don't tell Icy I said that, and don't get mad at me. PepsiRandom Custom Kitty Kat 22:29, October 4, 2010 (UTC) K, thanks. And on Warriors Wiki, they don't even allow you to be a little random :P but getting off of that subject......; but yeah, she's getting harsh. But, yeah. And I used to be a member of Warriors Wiki, but I quit and joined this site instead, cause this site is awesomer :PPPPPP PepsiRandom Custom Kitty Kat 22:36, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Cool, and thanks for talking to her! PepsiRandom Custom Kitty Kat 22:45, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ^ :( Anyway. Hello! [[Raid|'Raids']]in the forest 22:51, October 4, 2010 (UTC) You do know that this is on the recent changes and that I can see this? I do not appreicate you calling me or Warriors Wiki strict, because we are not, thank you. Why are you talking to Arti for this? Can she heal my persoanlity? No. 22:53, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Made this for you. :) [[Raid|'Raids']]in the forest 00:15, October 5, 2010 (UTC) My Warriors Idol thing I added it 2 the songfic series, I'm done. Please show the judges to see if I passed! (Sorry the deadline was Saturday, but I was away then x() P.S: Like the black moving cat at the end of my sig? HALLOWEENSpirit's Gettin' Scared! 21:38, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey. 'Ssup? If you're still on... IRC? [[Raid|'Raids']]in the forest 23:01, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Same question as yesterday. :) [[User:Forestpaw13|'Halloween']]in the forest 23:38, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Hunger Games Awsome hello you Hungergames luver :3 http://thehungergames.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ScienceChibi/76th_Hunger_Games... My own Hunger Games! ScienceChibi 20:08, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ~from the one who sneaks the pie~ IRC? No reason to say anything... oh wait! I just did xD HALLOWEENSpirit's Gettin' Scared! 21:07, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Warriors Idol Starts 2day! :D HALLOWEENSpirit's Gettin' Scared! 21:05, October 9, 2010 (UTC) *cowers* your probably gonna kick me in the tail for asking this, but are you a boy or a girl? ive honestly never known... *cowers* [[User blog:Sunnyfrost|'Sunnyfrost']]Trick or Treat! 21:20, October 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm like almost thinking that since I brought in the flashing names and stuff that everyone likes them...It's weirrddd. Also, wanna go on IRC? HalloweenAnything BUT Hallow Hey Arti. Could you take me out of Warriors Idol as a contestant please? I'm sorry, but I'm just really busy right now with school and whatnot so I can't get my songfic up by Monday. Again I'm really sorry. -"Till death do us part." 13:01, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Arti... You know because I luffs you as a sister... Would you make me a halloween siggie, or atleast help me to make one? Pretteh please? :3 TeeHee 13:06, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Thank yeww!! The first part(linking to my User) saying 'TeeHee- My Time Has Come!' in orange with a black bg, and the second part(linking to User talk) saying 'The candy which refuels me... Trick or Treat!' in purple please :3 TeeHee 17:00, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Art-T! 'Ssup? →[[User:Forestpaw13|''F'o''''r'e's''''tp'a'w'']]←[[User talk:Forestpaw13|'''Are you scared?]] 19:35, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Loving it! Thankies! TeeHee 19:37, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Spirit made it for me. It's pretty awesome, ain't it? xD IRC? →[[User:Forestpaw13|''F'o''''r'e's''''tp'a'w'']]←[[User talk:Forestpaw13|'''Are you scared?]] 19:43, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Sig Present- From Spirit Hey, I saw that you liked my sig that I gave Forestpaw, and I wanted to give you one too, because your awesome! XD Heres what it'll look like... ღ[[User:Artimas Hunter|''A'rt'im'as' Hu'nt'er'']]ღBlackCatsRoam the forest... To get it, copy and paste this code: ღ[[User:Artimas Hunter|''A'rt'im'as' Hu'nt'er'']]ღBlackCatsRoam the forest... Into a page called: User:Artimas Hunter/Sig (Just click on it and copy and paste it there xD. Then, go into your preferences, (to get it scroll your mouse over your avatar on your userpage, then click change picture, that will take you into preferences) and write in the sig box: Then, you have an kwl new sig! Oh sorry, I didn't mean 2 compliment myself, but It's, in my opinion, good :D I hope my instructions weren't as bad as I think they are xD Your friend, --HALLOWEENSpirit's Gettin' Scared! 09:55, October 11, 2010 (UTC) My internet spazzed. I came back, you left, and Wetty pranked? UGH. I am so tired of this. →[[User:Forestpaw13|''F'o''''r'e's''''tp'a'w'']]←[[User talk:Forestpaw13|'''Are you scared?]] 00:10, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Thankies :D I'd hoped you would like it :D HALLOWEENHurry Up And Give Me Candy! 19:49, October 15, 2010 (UTC) HI hi its me bloodstar18 i havent talked to u in a while so Hi and... i guess..byebloodstar18 20:31, October 16, 2010 (UTC) HI hi r u still online have you read my story ive theres more Leaving Im sorry, It's not that I've lost the fun, I just... well... had a bad experience on the IRC today with Wetty and BIrdy. I've decided to leave the wiki, I may come back but that depends if people want me back. You have one person in particular to thank for this, and I won't say his/her name. Just saying. Apparently, by the user's standards, I'm a 'drama queen'. Just saying thats not all he/her said. Bye for now... I hope. --HALLOWEENHurry Up And Give Me Candy! 22:18, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Aww, thanks for being so nice :3 HALLOWEENHurry Up And Give Me Candy! 23:34, October 17, 2010 (UTC) oh chee i feel like im getting banned right now but dont worry im not coming back anymore cause of wettys blog so dont worry T_T SandBOO...Trick or treat 00:46, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Everything? not my stories no one can touch my stories but other than that go right ahead if everyone feels that way im kind of glad im leaving SandBOO...Trick or treat 00:50, October 18, 2010 (UTC) WHAT?? And there's a BLOG? *groans* Why do I get grounded at the WORST TIMES? *goes to resolve it* Thanks for telling me. →[[User:Forestpaw13|''F'o''''r'e's''''tp'a'w'']]←[[User talk:Forestpaw13|'''Are you scared?]] 19:08, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Present :D I Made you a halloween version of you ^_^ I hope you like it :D Sorry, I was too lazy to do the stripes on the side of you ;P HALLOWEENHurry Up And Give Me Candy! 04:21, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ok thnx arti for telling me this. and dont' feel bad, form what i see, you did a good job at handling this.[[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden Shriek' ]][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Trick or Treat!']]♦[[Fading Peace|'Happy Halloween!!!']] 19:01, October 18, 2010 (UTC) irc? plz? I'm really bored xD HALLOWEENHurry Up And Give Me Candy! 20:37, October 18, 2010 (UTC) It's not your fault, so dont' worry :)[[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden Shriek' ]][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Trick or Treat!']]♦[[Fading Peace|'Happy Halloween!!!']] 21:04, October 18, 2010 (UTC) hi r u still on line hi r u still on line bloodstar18 21:35, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Your Siggeh Rules! xD I found your old siggeh... saying Arti: REd white and BOOM! :D US of A! I'm obsessed with the last part, did u make it up? It's soo kwl. I annoyed my friends to bits saying that xD HALLOWEENHurry Up And Give Me Candy! 11:02, October 20, 2010 (UTC) I'd LUV to! (xD) Should I do it now?--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 16:17, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm a Phreak (pronounced 'phreak') LOL, so I am so obsessed with stranded that I made a Sims thing based on it- the father's alive and everything. It is so weird. xD →[[User:Forestpaw13|''F'o''''r'e's''''tp'a'w'']]←[[User talk:Forestpaw13|'''Are you scared?]] 17:10, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Um... Arti... My siggy doesn't seem to work... look [[User:Birchy|TeeHee - My Time Has Come!The candy which refuels me... Trick or Treat!]] 17:33, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind! Forgot to click custom siggies xD TeeHee - My Time Has Come!The candy which refuels me... Trick or Treat! 17:37, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, okay. I'll start now! Should I just tell you which I thought was better, or give points?--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 17:51, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I read them both, and I kind of thought Treestar's was a little better, becuase it had the right mix of story and song, while spirit's was mostly a song. I also thought treestar's was more interesting. --[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 18:30, October 23, 2010 (UTC) So my vote is: Gravity of Love: 8 points Vanilla Twilight: 7 points. Okay!--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 18:40, October 23, 2010 (UTC) LOL, Happy that your using teh siggeh xD HALLOWEENHurry Up And Give Me Candy! 04:13, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh... jeez I'm really disappointed that I'm not in the next part of WI... I was looking really forward to it... *sigh* HALLOWEENHurry Up And Give Me Candy! 05:32, October 24, 2010 (UTC) '*sighs* It's okay. I got homework to drown myself in anyway. →[[User:Forestpaw13|''F'o''''r'e's''''tp'a'w'']]←[[User talk:Forestpaw13|'''Are you scared?]] 20:50, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Stuff Heyya Arti! You know that bar thingy on the top of your User page... how do I get one up? I'm not very good at figuring stuff like that out :3 TeeHee - My Time Has Come!The candy which refuels me... Trick or Treat! 21:02, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Thankies! How do I make it customised? Like make a colour box(yours is purpley-pink. this is so you know what I mean xD) TeeHee - My Time Has Come!The candy which refuels me... Trick or Treat! 21:15, October 25, 2010 (UTC) hey arti. when you have time to kill, would you mind going on irc? 22:25, October 25, 2010 (UTC) no i mean... i dont know how to get my siggie to work when i push the tidal botton this comes out bloodstar18 23:01, October 26, 2010 (UTC) not the one you made for me may starclan light your path and also have you read my story latly its beller happiness thanks and its ok tell me what u think ill be back in 30 min. hi hi im back bloodstar18 23:48, October 26, 2010 (UTC) grr. get on. xD →[[User:Forestpaw13|''F'o''''r'e's''''tp'a'w'']]←[[User talk:Forestpaw13|'''Are you scared?]] 19:52, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Kidnap me to the IRC, will you? →[[User:Forestpaw13|''F'o''''r'e's''''tp'a'w'']]←[[User talk:Forestpaw13|'''Are you scared?]] 20:00, October 27, 2010 (UTC) hi hi arti (is it ok if i call you that) i haven't heard from you in a while r u ok T_T please be ok HOORAY awesome i fine so whats up do u like my siggie i found out how to do it hrer it is [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloodstar']] 21:32, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Dunno if your here but I'm back :D HalloweenAnything BUT Hallow ? Wetty said you were leaving today to see your grandparents... now I'm confused. xD →[[User:Forestpaw13|''F'o''''r'e's''''tp'a'w'']]←[[User talk:Forestpaw13|'''Are you scared?]] 21:15, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh... StarClan... I'm sorry. *hugs* I'll be your emotional support like you were to me when I thought I had cancer. :) IRC? I have an epic idea. →[[User:Forestpaw13|''F'o''''r'e's''''tp'a'w'']]←[[User talk:Forestpaw13|'''Are you scared?]] 21:23, October 29, 2010 (UTC) goth monkeies goth monkeies rulez !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bloodstar 21:47, October 29, 2010 (UTC)